Laundry or Kitchen duty?
by Saoirse3473
Summary: Don't judge by title. the story will explaint he title. A oneshot where Obiwan give a teenage Anakin the talk. cute and funny. R and R! No Flames! thanx.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any star wars characters. The brilliant and amazing mind of the world renowned George Lucas does.

Author's note: Beware. This is a fluffy fic about Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin is about 13, 14 or so and has some very interesting questions. Kinda cute and kinda funny.

Summary: Obi-Wan gives a very confused Teenage Padawan "the Talk". Very cute and sort of funny. No-Slash. Please Read and Review. NO FLAMES!

**Laundry or Kitchen Duty?**

Obi-wan was sitting on the couch, reading a book when a very dazed and confused Padawan walked into the room, holding his books for school. He dropped them on a near by table, and collapsed next to Obi-wan on the couch. The adolescent Padawan heaved a sigh that received Obi-Wan's attention. The Jedi master glanced over at his Padawan and saw a confused expression on his face. _Anakin? Confused? Run, it's a sign of the apocalypse!_

"Anakin? What's wrong? You seem a little on edge and confused."

"Not at all…" Anakin's voice cracked as he lied straight to his master. Of course, Obi-Wan noticed the lie immediately. After all, Anakin was only 13 years old and his skills of mind-blocking are not that attuned just quite yet.

"Anakin…You know very well you can't lie to me."

Anakin noted this and began to sweat even more. His blonde hair sticking to his forhead slightly, and his blue eyes, usually full of happiness, brimmed with confusion and anxiety. _How can I ask him? I mean, is it something a Jedi should know about? Am I too young? Is it too rude? Oh! Force, help me!_

"Master?...I have a question?" Anakin slowly mumbled just loud enough so that Obi-Wan could hear him.

"I have an answer, I'm sure."

"It's really hard to ask, and it's kind of…"

"Kind of what, my young Padawan?"

"…Kind of Embarrassing."

"Oh, come on now. It can't be that bad. Can it?"

Anakin simply nodded his head.

"Ani, you can tell me or ask me anything. You know that, right? And not even as a Padawan to master, as a friend, or a brother, or, if it's not too bold to say, a son to father." Obi-wan and Anakin had become really close since they met and Anakin was apprenticed to Obi-Wan. It was true. Obi-Wan felt that if Anakin wasn't a Padawan, or A brother, or a friend, Anakin would be his son.

Anakin let out, yet again, another sigh, and went on with it.

"Alright, here goes nothing. What's sex?"

Obi-Wan hadn't thought of that. He was completely unprepared. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the fist Jedi in hundreds of years to kill a Sith; Master of the Chosen One, was unprepared to give "the talk" to his teen-age Padawan learner.

"Master? Have I upset you? Did I do something? Was it too rude?"

"No, no, no. Not at all, Anakin. You'll see why I reacted the way I did when you're much older and possibly have a Padawan yourself."_ But if you keep it up, you won't be able to finish your training because you'll have been the death of your master._

"So, what is it?" Anakin pursued more.

"Uhh. Here, let me start with the basics. When and man and woman love each other very much, they enjoy committing acts love towards each other. Sex is one of those acts."

"Okay. But how do they have sex?"

Obi-Wan was getting really tense and sweating. _Pull yourself together Kenobi._

"Well, do you know the physical differences between a man and a woman?"

"I think so." Anakin scrunched up his nose. He hadn't changed much since Obi-Wan first met him.

"Tell me what you know."

"Uhh, now that I think about it, I know nothing. The most I know is that women tend to wear dresses and men tend to wear pants. Except that one time when you…"

"Okay then, Anakin, lets not switch subjects," Obi-Wan blushed at the incident, "and besides that was an under-cover costume." Anakin giggled, sensing his master's embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. Anyway, yes those are some differences between men and women. But, I mean physically. For Example, below your waist."

Obi-Wan saw Anakin was confused by the expression he was getting. It was blank.

"… Between your legs."

Anakin mouthed an 'Oh' and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin now understood._ Maybe this isn't so bad._

"Master, what does this have to do with anything."

"Anakin, think of sex as a puzzle. One piece fits into the other. The pieces being a man and woman. "

"And people enjoy that?"

"Supposedly, Obi-Wan said, "It's the most pleasurable thing ever."_ And I'm not telling you how I know_, Obi-wan thought wickedly.

"Master, I have another question."

"I have an answer."

"Is Kissing the same thing?"

"Actually, Padawan, it's not. Then again it depends on the kind of kiss. For example, when I give you a goodnight kiss on your forehead, that's a friendly kiss, or fatherly/brotherly kiss. But when, for example, on some of those holovids you watch, you see the princess give the hero a kiss on the lips, that is the beginning of a type of relationship that leads to sex. So you see it depends." Obi-Wan explained to the teen.

"I have one other question."

"Once again, I can answer."

"Have you ever had sex?"

Once again, Obi-Wan was speechless at how his Padawan asked the hardest, yet simplest questions.

" Anakin, I think that's enough for tonight." Obi-Wan said, dismissing the Padawan.

"That's not an answer." Anakin still pushed.

"You really want to know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Alright, if I tell you, you keep it to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because sex is a very privet matter."

"Okay."

"Yes, Anakin, I have had the pleasure of sex…"

"I KNEW IT!" Anakin yelled, while a wicked grin spread across his adolescent face. Obi-wan knew something was wrong here.

" Reijja owes me five credits!"

"Anakin?"

"You fell for that whole act! Come on Master! I'm 13 years old! Of course I know what sex is! I learned in my classes!"

"…And you placed a bet to find out if I have ever had any?"

"Not just that! How you would explain it to me! It was hilarious!"

"Anakin? Where the hell did you learn to lie like that?"

"Master, you teach more than just the ways of the force and all…."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. _I was just fooled by a teenage pipsqueak Jedi Padawan Learner. This is pathetic! Your getting old ._

Anakin made his way to his room, suddenly stopped by a question that would determine the next few weeks of Anakin's life.

"Anakin? I have one last question."

Anakin turned around, and cockily replied, "I have an answer."

" Which do you prefer? Laundry or Kitchen Duty?"

The look on Anakin's face was payment enough for the joke that Obi-Wan was subject to.

_You still got it, Kenobi!_


End file.
